Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{1}{4}-4\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{1}{4}} - {4\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{1}{4}}-{4\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{1}{4}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{4}{4} + \dfrac{1}{4}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{5}{4}}-{4\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{3}{4}$